


Life Lessons And The Real Ghostbusters

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: A double drabble written in 2002.Blair learns not to give ideas to his Sentinel.





	Life Lessons And The Real Ghostbusters

"What are you watching?" Jim called, descending the stairs and heading for the kitchen. 

Blair spared only a quick glance in the detective's direction. "Ghostbusters." 

Opening the fridge, Jim took out a bottle of water. "Murray and Aykroyd, right?" 

"No, it's The Real Ghostbusters. You know, the cartoon. It's really great! I mean, look at the themes, Jim," Blair said earnestly. 

Jim sighed, knowing that he would now be in for a lecture on the cultural significance of the Ghostbuster's television program. 

"Friendship, teamwork, the ultimate triumph of good over evil--" 

"It's a cartoon, Chief." 

Blair blinked. "I know. But it's good." 

"Yeah, I heard you. Friendship, teamwork, the ultimate triumph of good over evil," Jim parroted back. "Anything else?" 

"Well, it _is_ fun to watch someone get slimed, too," Blair admitted with a grin. 

"It is, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah!" Blair answered, his eyes already back on the screen. 

"Hmmm," Jim muttered, taking an egg out of the fridge. "Let's find out." A moment later, raw egg was dribbled on Blair's head. 

"Jim!" Blair sputtered as it dripped down his face. 

Jim nodded. "I see what you mean." 

Blair wiped the egg out of his eyes. "Huh?" 

"It is fun." 


End file.
